Sorry, I Didn't Get to Say Goodbye
by shinn143
Summary: Shinn and Stellar were lovers for ten years. Shinn's dream of becoming a ZAFT soldier would separate them for the first time. Shinn would encounter another woman that would cause him to be unfaithful to Stellar. What will happen to their relationship?


One day, in the seashore, there were two people. A blonde-haired girl asked her boyfriend, "Do you really want to be a ZAFT soldier?"

"Well…yes", her boyfriend replied.

"But, Shinn, how about us? Are you going to leave me? What are you going to do?"

Shinn breathed deeply and said, "I don't know, Stellar." His voice sounds hopeless but Stellar touched his hand and he blushed.

"I…love you." He said nervously. "But I also want to achieve my dreams."

"I know." She said with a deep sigh. "I'm not stopping you and I love you, too but I'm just worried." She said as she looked at his eyes sadly.

"Don't worry, it'll be just fine." He said as he stood up and kissed her at the forehead. "Let's sleep now and besides, this is a vacation, right?"

"Yes", she replied.

After a few months, he passed the examination in Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty (ZAFT), a space military and he went to Stellar to ask her permission to let him travel in space and to be a soldier. "I just want you to know that I'm going to travel in space because I passed the examination in ZAFT." He said.

"Well, that's great", she said.

She was glad and at the same time, sad because they will not see each other for a long time. "Take care and good luck." She said as she hugged him tightly with tears falling down from her eyes.

Shinn hugged her, too and kissed her at the lips swiftly and said, "I love you" as he walked away. He stopped for a while and looked back as she waved her hand and he waved his hand back.

The ship named "Minerva" had taken off as tears from his eyes were falling.

As they traveled in space, he met a girl named "Lunamaria". They became friends and began to like each other. By and by, they had a relationship.

While back on Earth, Stellar, the real girlfriend, felt some abnormalities in herself that she can't understand. She consulted a doctor. "What is the problem with me, doc?" She asked curiously.

"Based on the examinations that we did, you have leukemia." The doctor replied. "Your disease is critical. I don't know what to do but you can still undergo therapies", he added.

"No. I don't want to undergo therapies. I must do my unfinished businesses." She said as she goes out of the room and went home.

When she arrived home, there were no other people in their house. She went inside her room and thought about her disease. Suddenly, she fell on the floor. Luckily, her friend, Meyrin, was about to visit her when she saw Stellar lying on the floor. She rushed her into the hospital and was very worried with her friend's condition. Stellar was confined. Meyrin called her parents, Mwu and Murrue, because of her condition.

Stellar is still asleep. She says the name of Shinn. Her parents were very worried about her condition so they asked the doctor, "Doc, what happened to her? Is there any problem?" Her dad asked. "She has leukemia." he replied. "What! Are you kidding?" Mwu said angrily.

"Calm down, sir."

"Cut it out, Mwu!" Murrue said. "There are more important things than that."

"Doc, is that true?" She asked sadly.

"Yes and she is critical."

"Oh my goodness! What are we going to do, Mwu?" She said while crying.

"We don't know, ma'am because it's too late", the doctor said.

"No."

In the room, Stellar is still asleep. She keeps on saying that she doesn't want to die.

"No, I don't want to die."

Mwu and Murrue told Meyrin about Stellar's disease. All of them were worried.

While in space, Shinn was guilty about what he is doing. He likes two girls at the same time but he realized that he loves Stellar more than Luna. He told the truth to Luna.

"Um…Luna, I have something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I lied to you. The truth is… I have a girlfriend in Earth. I'm sorry, Luna."

"How dare you?" She said while crying. She was very disappointed with Shinn.

Shinn was really full of regrets. He went inside his room and fell asleep. He dreamed about a grave.

In his dream, he read a letter while crying and after that, he visited a grave and he woke up because he was frightened. That was a great nightmare for him.

He can't sleep properly in a week because of that nightmare and his conscience. That's why he apologized to Luna and they became friends. Christmas is near and their captain promised them that they'd be home for Christmas. Shinn was very excited.

While in Earth, Stellar is really critical. She can't breathe properly that's why she was brought into the operating room. They used the electric shock to make her wake up but it was too late. She is dead.

The doctor went outside to announce the bad news to her parents and friend. "Is she alright, doc?" Meyrin asked.

"I'm sorry. She is dead." The doctor replied with a deep sigh.

"No. It can't be." cried Mwu.

They were all shocked about the news. They all cried during her burial because she is a great friend, daughter and girlfriend. Auel, Sting, Meer and many others were there except Shinn.

"There are fourteen days to go before Christmas. What should I give Stellar and our friends?" He said to himself.

"I'm really excited!" He cried.

After ten days, they were all excited to go home because the Minerva is heading to Earth. They landed after four days.

"At last, I'm home." He cried.

He went to Stellar's house to surprise her. "Mom, dad, where's Stellar?" He asked. Murrue cried and Shinn was shocked about their reaction.

"Why? What happened?"

"She is… dead." Mwu said while crying.

"No. I don't believe you. I'll find her."

He ran outside and bumped a girl. "Ouch!" He cried. He stood up and saw that it was Meyrin.

"Meyrin!"

"Shinn?"

"Oh my goodness."

"Shinn, did you hear the bad news about Stellar?" Meyrin asked curiously.

"You, too. Oh my goodness! I know she's not dead."

"We'll that's the bad news, Shinn."

"What?"

"She wrote this letter for you while she is in the hospital. She had a disease."

"What's that?"

"It's leukemia. Just take this letter and you can visit her grave at this cemetery. I wrote the address so that I can give this to you."

"Thank you very much. You're a true friend." He said while crying.

"You're welcome." She replied as she walked away.

Shinn went home to rest and fix his things. He opened a cabinet full of albums. He took all of those and took a look on the pictures inside. Each picture has a story. Tears are falling from his pair of ruby eyes. After looking at every picture, he remembered the letter that Meyrin has given him a while ago. He took it from his other bag and read it. It reads as:

Dear Shinn,

How are you? I already missed you. Please come home now so that you can read this letter of mine for you. We've been together for ten years and we've never been this far from each other. We are always together and we never had misunderstandings in our relationship. But now I have a problem without you by my side supporting me. I wish that I could still reach Christmas so that I can be with you for at least a short period of time. But I am now weak and I can't stand it anymore because of those therapies that I went through. I want you to know that I really love you and I hope that you also love me like I do. Don't forget to visit me. You can love another girl again and take good care of her. Love her honestly and faithfully. Sorry, I didn't get to say goodbye.

Love,

Stellar

After reading the letter, he visited her grave. "I love you, Stellar. These are your favorite flowers. They are still fresh." He said as he sits down in front of Stellar's grave and started to cry.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't love you honestly. I am such a stupid person. I said that I love you but I didn't keep my word. I've searched for someone who will be beside me when I missed you. I'm not a good boyfriend. I'm very sorry, Stellar." He cried.

"I need to go home now, Stellar. I hope you will understand. I promise you that I will visit you everyday." He said and he left and went home.

After five months, Shinn is still visiting Stellar's grave. He saw Luna walking. "Luna!" He cried as Luna looked at him and waves her hand. "Shinn!"

"It's been a long time, right? What are you doing here? Do you have someone to visit here?" She asked as she looked at the grave behind them, which read as: Stellar Loussier.

"Yes. My girlfriend's grave." He replied sadly.

"What! She is your girlfriend."

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No. It's all right. I've moved on and accepted the truth. She died five months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry but I need to go home now. See you tomorrow!"

"Wait!"

"Why?"

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, because my father's grave is here."

"Alright. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

They always meet in the cemetery everyday. They fell in love with each other again and started a new relationship. They still visit their love ones' graves. They married and had two children. They became happy and they love each other so much. Shinn still remembers Stellar though. They told their children about their love story. All of them lived happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
